I Put A Spell On You Dear Sister
by annoyinggal07
Summary: Rachel Berry was just starting life at her new college when her life was turned upside down. Quinn was the Queen Bee until her sister filled with jealousy puts a spell on her. Quinn and Rachel swap bodies. Now they must find a way to turn themselves back. Faberry! Co-written with my friend, Mia kamiya.
1. Chapter 1

I Put a Spell on You Dear Sister and now you're Someone New

Chapter One

Rachel's POV

~Faberry~

I am finally here. I am finally a high school graduate and a college freshman majoring in theatre. I Rachel Barbara Berry have taken my next step to becoming big Broadway star. Then I can show all those at McKinley who laughed at me and all the boys who said I was too uptight to go anywhere.

My best gay friend, Kurt Hummel, is also here with me. We are going to take Broadway by storm. He is the only one to give me a run for my money. We both made it out of Lima, Ohio and we are going to finally be the top dogs.

Or at least that is what I hope will happen.

I had made it through all of that freshman orientation stuff. Not that I don't appreciate the idea and what it does for everyone else. For a star like me, though, there was no point. I probably won't remember or need any of these people here. The path of a star is very lonely.

Kurt and I walk onto campus holding our steaming cups of coffee. Our other arms are linked together. We flash a grin and walk towards our first class.

"I am so excited." Says Kurt. His bright blue eyes are shining in excitement.

"Me too. We can finally be around people who will appreciate our talent. After all, people must realize that I am a star."

Kurt just rolls his eyes at me.

I am very lucky to have him as my friend. My only friend in fact. We were a couple rejects that found each other in a school filled with bullies. We were each other's rocks. We still are and will always be that way. I can't imagine my life without him.

We quickly fell into a routine and learned our place in the school. Kurt and I are very good friends with everyone in the theatre department. But everywhere else, we are once again the lowest of the low. The only difference is that people really just left us alone.

If you wanted to be popular here all you needed was money and a prestigious family. I don't really know anyone of the popular group. I have no need for their names and like I said, they ignored me.

Kurt and I found a nice place and for once we felt accepted. It was wonderful. People adored my talent and I outshine pretty much everyone here. It is definitely amazing. The very best part is that Kurt and I actually have people flirting with us. We are both attractive but being the complete loser didn't get you very many dates. Kurt always says that my liking or animal sweaters and dressing up like a pre-schooler is what really pushes people away. My fashion will one day be a trend and then Kurt will eat his words.

Kurt is actually pretty attractive. He was always neatly styled in the latest fashion. He has bright blue eyes and light brown hair that is perfectly styled. His skin was pale almost like porcelain, which is what the cheerleader coach always called Kurt. He had a sharp wit but a kind heart. I think he is definitely a catch. However, being the only openly gay kid at our school also did not get him any dates.

I never actually took any of those dates but I really enjoyed the flirting. I realized long ago that love was just not in my cards. I am too focused on my dream and nothing is going to stop me. A silly little romance would most likely ruin those dreams.

A few weeks into the term I finally noticed her. She had pretty blonde hair and the most gorgeous green eyes I had ever seen. Kurt and I were eating lunch outside that day. The weather was just perfect for it. She was walking in a large group laughing and smiling.

"Look at that big crowd. She must be a hot stuff around here if that many people are surrounding her. I wonder how she can breathe with that many people around her." I hear Kurt comment.

I chuckle and watch the group. "I wonder who she is."

"She is the Queen Bitch at this college." Came a reply.

A girl with brown red hair sat down next to us. Her clothes looked expensive. I can see Kurt eyeing up her clothes in admiration. She was wearing a black skirt with a white shirt and black suspenders. Her hair was up in pig tails. She took her sunglasses off revealing brown eyes.

"What is her name?" I finally ask.

"Quinn Fabray. Her family is alumni's of this school. They also help pay run it. They have their hands in many other businesses besides this college."

"What is your name?" Kurt finally came out of his fashion stupor as he asked that.

"My name is Sugar. And I'm just letting you know now. You cannot come to this college without knowing the name of the great Quinn Fabray." She sounded bitter towards the end and then she walked off.

"Well that was weird. Such good fashion sense wasted on a girl like her." Quipped Kurt.

We finished our lunch soon after and headed back inside. I couldn't concentrate on the rest of my classes. My thoughts kept wandering towards Quinn and then Sugar. There was definitely something going on between them. Quinn was very pretty. Sugar might just be jealous of that.

Kurt and I headed towards the cafeteria to get some dinner then work on homework. My thoughts were still occupied with the events of that day but they were slowly fading.

"Hey, Rach! Look at this!" Kurt was holding up a flyer. "They are having some kind of fair here this weekend. There will be all sorts of booths. We should check it out."

I smiled at that. "Sure Kurt. We should definitely check it out. I might even be able to find some more star things."

"Rachel, you do not need any more star anything."

"Would you rather I get more animal sweaters?" I teased. Kurt had finally convinced me over the summer to get rid of them. Thank God for Goodwill and stores like that or I wouldn't be able to afford a new wardrobe.

"No! I can never be seen with you again if you start wearing those hideous things again." Kurt's face scrunched up in disgust.

I laugh. "Come on. I hear food calling our names." I link arms with Kurt and walk off. Quinn Fabray and Sugar were no longer on my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

I Put a Spell on You Dear Sister and now you're Someone New

Chapter Two

Quinn's POV

~Faberry~

I sigh to myself as I sit in front of my big pink mirror. It's so hard to be me! I kind of can't wait till these last three years are over well four if you count this year or is it still three... whatever all I know is that I'm a sophomore at this school and I haven't had privacy since wait… I can't even remember the last time I walked around a school without people swarming me. I look down at my graduation picture and laugh to myself. Those days use to be bitter sweet I went from the head cheerleader, to the cheerleader who got pregnant, to the bad ass and then the girl who was in the car accident. After being in a car accident and being stuck in an wheel chair for a while I learned that nothing should be taken for granted and my attitude towards things changed. Even though I was nicer more of a the people's person. No one understood they wanted the old Quinn, the bitchy Quinn. So I kept it up until college where I thought I could escape the queen b title but I guess not.

"So what do you think Quinn?" asked a voice from behind me. I look over to see a very pissed off red head girl.

"Umm…it was great?" Flashing her quick smile and going back to my mirror.

"Then what did I just say?" she asked.

I looked at her in the mirror she was giving the back of my head a death stare. I swear if looks could kill I would have been dead then I would have been resurrected only because she wanted to kill me again.

"Umm how Mike didn't open the door for you again?" I responded throwing my hair in a ponytail.

"Yes! Thank goodness you were listening!" She smiled laying back on the couch.

I laughed because I really wasn't listening that's all she talks about is Mike Chang or what color should she dye her hair this week. She kind of stopped using streaks and started dying her whole head now. I really don't remember why she does It though something to do with expressing her whole self and not just her half.

"Well yes Tina I always do!" giving her a weak smile while flopping down on the bean bag chair.

Even though my hands were over my eyes I could feel her smiling at me. She use to go to the same high school as me. Back then she use to be really quiet until she got her boyfriend Mike Chang, who was one of the best dancers at the school. I felt bad for her after he got accepted into a different school that's like five towns away. So her plans to live off campus with him was out of the question. So I told her she could be my roommate since she's probably like the only one who doesn't expect much of me.

"Well I guess we should go to class it starts in twenty minutes!" Tina announced.

" Oh joy to the world!" I looked up at her.

I looked around the living room and to see that the third bedroom door was wide open. I frown and look at Tina.

"Have you seen my sister?" I asked curiously.

Tina looks at the empty room and then back to me and shakes her head, I sigh and lean back. I thought she told me she was going to walk with me to class today, I guess not. my thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. As Tina opened it up about six girls and five guys were waiting at the door.

"I guess your people are here...again." Tina said in a whisper.

" I guess so...they probably want to walk to class with me." I replied as I picked up my books and purse and headed out.

" Okay...see you." Tina whispered again to me as she walked to the mirror.

"See ya!" I yelled but as I closed the door I swear I thought I heard her say we were suppose to walk to class together. I frowned but she doesn't know how it feels to be me. She'll get over it anyway.

As my entourage and I walked across campus to go to class. My mind was wondering on other subjects far way more important then what they were talking girl next to me kept blabbing in my ear. I wanted to kind of shove her and tell her that's what you call personal space, but that was bad ass me this is bitchy me.

" So how was your summer?" She asked me.

"Good" I replied not staring at her one bit.

" What did you do?" she asked super quickly.

"Nothing." I respond.

"Nothing...?" she looked at me with a frown.

" Yep." I said now annoyed.

"Well um." she was about to say something but I cut her off.

" Uh huh"

"But.." she tried to continue but I cut her off again.

" Yup... yeah... uh huh." looking at the ground now.

She turned beet red either she was getting very frustrated or she was about to cry or she was getting mad. I'm not sure really I didn't care.

"But I didn't say anything yet!" she yelped at me, I think she wanted to scream but she didn't want to cause attention to herself.

I put my arm around her and she relaxed.

"Calm down sweetie you must be new to this group so I will inform you of my number one." I whispered in her ear.

She leaned in closer. "What is that?" she asked curiously and a little bit too excited.

Hearing the excitement in her voice kind of pissed me off she's just like the rest of them using me for popularity I'll show her.

" You can talk all you want to me but I don't care! Just because my family is the founders of this school and you talking to me isn't going to make guys want to touch your old shaggy carpet." I looked at her in the eyes and smiled taking my arm from around her. she sure did shut up quick. Only to be pushed aside by two girls that I can somewhat actually stand.

I glance up ahead to see two people eating lunch. One was a girl she was very cute kinda looked like a dork but still very cute. She had big brown eyes and brown hair with a bang in the front. She was hanging out with a guy with a great fashion sense. At first I thought they were both going out but then I over heard from someone in the group that he's in their class and he's gay. Oh he would be cute for my brother then. As we get closer I put on my famous Fabray smile and start pretending that I'm interested in what the other girls are saying. As we walk past them I could feel them staring at me especially the girl. As we walk past them I sigh with relive and look away from the girls.

"I wonder what their names are?" I think to myself.

"Sam and Dena?... no...Willow and Xander..wait that's not right Burt and Carly no Thelma and Louise...no omg I got it! Maya and Miguel yes! it has to be that. He kinda of looks like a Miguel but he should get a little tanner the poor boy is pale white." I shake my head and look around the campus. On the other side I spot a girl with big black sun glasses walking into the girl's bathroom. I stop and everyone stops with me.

"I"m going to go to the bathroom." I announce as I walk across the grassy field to the bathroom. I turn around to see everyone still following me.

"When i said "I'm" keyword "I" am going to the bathroom that means only me I'll meet you guys later." I said in a calm irritated tone and continued walking as everyone left their separated ways.

" I swear I was this close to biting their heads off." I mumbled to myself as a opened the bathroom door. I came face to face with the girl with the big sun glasses. I take them off of her.

"Hey what the fuck was that for!" she yelled at me her face scrunching up.

"Where were you earlier?" I asked curiously walking past her to the mirror.

"None of your damn business now give me back my glasses!" she barked and tried to reach for the glasses. Before she could I put them behind my back.

"Yes it is my business...this is your first time away from mom and dad they would kill me if you wondered off and I don't know where you were at and..." before I could continue she cut me off grabbing her glasses.

"Mom and Dad wouldn't give two flying shits if I got lost all they care about is their darling two better then life kids." she exclaimed putting her glasses back on.

"No they don't! Mom and Dad care about you as much as they care about us too don't you see that!" I yelled now only seeing my reflect in her glasses.

"Uh huh!" she grumbled something that sounded like the word bitch. As she was about to walk out I look up to see a flyer on the wall some type of fair, that gives me an idea.

"Hey wait look there's a fair this weekend! If I"m right it might be the supernatural fair you know fortune telling..crystal ball's. I know you use to like that stuff as a kid. Maybe me, you and Tina could go hey maybe even the new girl who's suppose to move into our apartment today could join to? what do you say?

She turned around and frowned giving me a side ways look. " Sure whatever." she mumbled opening the door.

"Wait.." I whisper. she turns around and looks at me.

" Mom and Dad care about you...We all do Sugar." I frown at her. I know she's probably rolling her eyes right now at my comment.

"Yeah sure." she whispered walking out the door.

I look into the mirror at my face. "You just don't know how hard it is to be me."

I look at my cell phone and see the time. I guess I should be on my way now class starts in five mintues. I take one last look at myself in the mirror grab my things and walk out the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

I Put a Spell on You Dear Sister and now you're Someone New

Chapter 3!

Rachel's POV

~Faberry~

I woke up that Saturday filled with excitement. Today was the day of the fair and my day to relax. I have been in non-stop classes and auditions for the upcoming recitals and musical. In order to be the best I had to be show cased in everything. But today was all about me having fun with Kurt.

I got up and went through my rigorous morning ritual. I would start off by exercising and focusing on whatever goal I have made for myself. Right now I am focusing on getting the lead in the school musical. Then I go and take a shower followed by a rigorous skin regime that Kurt put me on back in high school (and it has done wonders!). After that I get dressed. Today I decided on wearing skin tight jeans and a light pink shirt that is a little low cut and has flowing, mesh sleeves. The final steps are make up and accessories. I put on a light layer of makeup. Never too much. I just put enough on to accentuate my natural beauty. I leave my hair down but I put in a light pink head band. I complete my ensemble with my usual golden star necklace.

I walk out into my dorm's tiny kitchen. I grab something quick to eat. After all, I don't want to eat something too heavy. The fair was supposed to have all kinds of goodies to taste test. I grab my purse and slip on my black flat before rushing out to meet Kurt.

I met up with him in our favorite outdoor eating spot. Every open space was filled with booths and stands of all kinds. It is very exciting. Live music was being played by a group of students that were in one of my classes. Students and even faculty were out laughing, smiling, and just having a good time. The atmosphere was very infectious. I look over at Kurt and grin.

"Are you ready to experience our first college fair?" asked Kurt. His voice was breathless with excitement.

"I am very much ready." I answer.

He grabs my arm and leads me off in a random direction. "By the way, I actually like your outfit."

I laugh and tighten my hold on Kurt. "Thank you. This is the one you bought me for my birthday."

"I should have known. Only I would have that great of taste." Retorted Kurt.

Kurt and I spent several hours walking around the fair. We had bought several different homemade trinkets and accessories. Kurt had managed to find several scarves for himself. We tried a different assortment of food which all of it was tasty. There were a few games that Kurt and I attempted to play but failed every time. We also got our own caricature by an art student that had volunteered.

"Oh look! Let's get our fortune told!" I hear Kurt exclaim. He is pointing towards a booth where a gorgeous Latina girl is sitting. She is wearing a black shirt and a short skirt. A pretty blonde wearing a light blue dress was standing next to her with a jar half filled with money.

"That is a waste of money. She is probably a complete fake. Come on let's go do something else." I huff.

Kurt just rolls his eyes. "Oh come on! It could be fun."

"Fine." I sigh out.

Kurt drags me over to the stand. He sits down first looking way too excited.

"Give me ten bucks." Said the girl as soon as he sat down.

Kurt dug in his bag and handed over ten dollars. The girl grabbed the money and gave it to the pretty blonde to put into the jar. The Latina grabs Kurt's hand and begins to close her eyes in what looks to be concentration.

"Santana, don't forget your lines." The blonde whispers.

The Latina, Santana, opened her eyes and glared at the blonde. "I am the great and all powerful, Madame Lopez. I can see all and know all with one touch. I can tell you your future. After the telling feel free to buy one of my homemade charms and potions." She recited in a bored voice.

The blonde smiled and hugged the jar closer. With that said Santana closed her eyes and began to concentrate again. We just sat there in complete silence. I was getting ready to grab Kurt and walk away when she opened her eyes.

"You will be meeting the love of your life soon. An adventure will bring you together. So be on the lookout for a short male with too much hair gel in his hair."

I saw a smile bloom on Kurt's face. I could practically see the hearts forming in his eyes. He was such a hopeless romantic.

"Alright man hands. Cough up the five dollars." Santana was holding out her hand expectantly.

"Oh no! I don't want a reading. Come on Kurt lets go." I pull on Kurt's arm hoping that he will get the hint.

Kurt just pushes me down into the seat. I huff but slap ten dollars into the girl's hand. She hands the money over to the blonde girl and then grabs my hand. Almost instantly she gasps.

"I would stay away from the rest of the fair. If you continue on something bad is going to happen." She warns me.

I just roll my eyes and take my hand away. "She is such a fake! Come on Kurt! What a waste of ten dollars!" I rant beyond pissed off.

"Heed my warning man hands or something bad will happen!"

I just drag Kurt away from the stand. How dare she threaten me! There is no way in hell that something bad was going to happen to me. This is just a silly fair with silly stands. Nothing bad is going to happen. Period.

Kurt and I walk around some more. We bought a few more things and some more food. We were just about to leave when I see a small stand in the back. It has the cutest jewelry ever. I drag Kurt over and begin to look. I instantly spot a star bracelet. I just have to have it. I reach over to grab it when I feel someone else touch it at the same time.

"Excuse me! I saw that first!" I turn my head and see Quinn Fabray standing right next to me.

She just gives me a cold stare. "You can have it. It's ugly anyway. Just like your outfit."

I gap ate her in shock. "U-Ugly? There is nothing ugly about it! In fact it is cuter than you will ever be!" I yell fuming in anger. I grab the bracelet and slap down some money before storming off in the opposite direction. A few seconds later Kurt is walking next to me.

I stop in the middle of the side walk out of breath. First the stupid Latina girl and then that bitch Quinn Fabray. They completely ruined my fair experience.

"Rach, are you okay?" Kurt asks with gentleness to his tone.

I look over at him and everything begins spinning. My head feels lighter than a balloon and my knees feel weak.

"Actually no. Can you help me back to my dorm? I don't feel too well."

Kurt quickly grabs me and helps me back to my room. I keep stumbling as he leads me back. My head keeps feeling lighter and lighter. Finally, we make it back to my room. He lays me down in my bed. I can see the worry in his eyes.

"Stop being a worry wart. It was probably just the heat. I will be fine tomorrow."

Kurt sighs and nods. "Just call me tomorrow okay?"

"I will." I promise.

With that he leaves me alone. I curl up on my bed feeling as if the whole world was still spinning. I slowly close my eyes and fall asleep.

~Faberry~

I open my eyes and immediately feel better. I was right. It was just the heat that made me feel so sick. I get up and glance over at the clock. The clock is not my clock. I slowly look around. I am no longer in my room. What happened? I know for sure that I fell asleep in my room. My lovely pink room. Now I am in a room with more reserved colors.

I walk into the bathroom and look around curious to who's room that I am in. Something in the mirror catches my eye. I look and let out a scream. This can't be! In the mirror is Quinn Fabray staring back at me. I move my hands to touch my face. Mirror Quinn does the same thing. I move my hands in a circle watching as the girl in the mirror does the same.

I back up and hit the wall. "No! No no no no no no no no!" I shale me head. "This cannot be happening!"

A red headed Asian peaks her head into the room. "Quinn? What's the matter? I heard you scream."

I just stare at the girl. I open my mouth a few times to answer her but nothing comes out. Instead, I just see the world slowly melting to black as I feel my body slowly fall down.

"Oh my God! Quinn!" That was the last thing I heard before I slipped into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

I Put a Spell on You Dear Sister and now you're Someone New

Chapter Four

Quinn's POV

~Faberry~

"Wake Up wake on a Saturday night." a cheery voice echo's around my dark room. I turn around to see that my phone is flashing and vibrating I can't believe after so many years I still have Hilary duff as ring-tone! I click answer.

"Hello?" I yawn while getting up.

"Rise and Shine princess how's my little sister today?" exclaims a cheery loud voice.

I look at my phone clock and groan.

" It's 9:00 am in the morning!" I pout.

"Well dear sister it's 3:00 pm over here...in Switzerland." he laughs as I hear a bunch of other people laughing in the background.

" Who's that?" I ask as I get up and get ready for today.

"Well if you must know it's my business associates." He laughs again a little too loudly and all I can here is giggles.

"Umm I'm guessing your associates are a bunch of teenage girls?" I ask while holding up a dress and looking in the mirror.

"Why yes, you know the ladies love me down here right!" He giggles too.

"I'm sure they do, mom and dad would love to know that their son is finally going to give them the grandchildren, they have been wanting for years." I smile to myself as I go to the bathroom and brush my teeth.

" Uhhhh...I'm still young I'm only 23 they can wait." He chuckles nervously and jumps to a new topic. "So how is our little Sugar doing?"

"Well...She still goes off on her own in the mornings, haven't really talked to her that much. I've tried but every time I do she just walks away or she's always hanging out with her adorable Irish boy friend." I reply spitting the toothpaste out then wiping my mouth off.

"Oh so I've heard...I know mom and dad said she's not really speaking much to them. The only time she called them was two night's ago she seemed really upset about something. They don't know what happen all she kept saying is how she wanted to go back home..." He cuts it off right there hoping I can fill in the missing clues.

"She was upset at me..." I say putting on my green stripped knit scoopneck short sleeve dress and a black belt to match the black stripes and my green heels.

"Why?" he asked with a deep sigh.

"Well because I found out she liked a guy named Puck who's obviously no good. She was at a this girl's Stacy's party...anyway as she went to get them drinks I told him to stay away from her . He thought I liked him, bear hugged me and kissed me on my lips by surprise. As I slapped him everyone at the house stopped and stared thinking that we went out...Sugar dropped their drinks...called me a Bitch as I tried to explain she runs off." I said in one big breath putting on my little black short jacket.

"Wow..." he exclaimed I could tell he was speechless.

"Yeah I know, as I got back though I could see she was in her room with her little Irish friend." I continued as I put on makeup.

"Oh yeah Rory...I'm still surprise you don't know his name by now they have been friends since the sixth grade." he sighs.

I roll my eyes I could tell if he was here in front of me he would be rolling his eyes right about now.

"It's a hard name to remember...anyway she was with "Rory" when I got back in her room, I tried to explain again but for some odd reason she acted like nothing happen being all cheery and stuff towards me...she just told me how she couldn't wait to go the the fair with me and then that was it she closed her room door...I guess maybe having Rory there was making her happy I don't know."

My brother groaned. " Umm just be careful...who knows with Sugar, she might spike your tomato soup with chilly peppers.

I laugh. " She was ten when she did that to you! Maybe if you had of gave her back her doll then she probably would have been a little nicer."

"Well maybe if she wasn't such a butt and let me watch the Rugrats like I wanted too." he mumbled under his breath.

I laughed and looked at my clock "Well I don't think she would do that to me besides she's older now I don't think she's as revengeful as she use to be."

"Uh huh." he said yawning a bit.

"Well I guess I should let you go, you must be tired and the fair starts in fifteen minutes." I say checking in the mirror one last time.

"Yeah, I guess I should take a nap! These ladies wore me out." He says giving out a weak laugh.

"I bet." I laugh.

"Well see ya call me later and tell me how the fair went." He says.

I smile,only he understands me.

" Sure thing and Blaine..?"

"Yes?" he yawns and ask at the same time.

"Mom and dad can't wait to see who you bring home when you visit they hope he's as big hearted and nice as you are." I smile.

Even though I can't see him I know he has a big Kool aid smile on his face.

"I can't wait either talk to you later." He says hanging up the phone.

As I walk outside of my dorm I can see everybody is by the door waiting for me. Tina with a big bright smile on her face, and Sugar who's whispering something to I guess our surprise guest who I didn't even know that was tagging along Rory. I roll my eyes a bit at least she could have told me he was coming. I guess if he makes her happy then he can tag along.

"Hey!" I exclaim to the group.

"Hey!" They all say back. Sugar's hey was a little to bit excited for me. I turn around and look at the closed door with a Tina Turner's poster on it.

"Uhh is she coming along too?" I ask Tina pointing to the door.

"Ohh Mercades no she ran off, she forgot Sam had a big concert today she said sorry she couldn't make it maybe next time." Tina said with a unsure face.

"Ohh" was all I said.

I haven't really had a chance to chat with her yet. Tina said she's very nice a bit sassy but she knows what she wants and that's a good thing.

"Well I think we should go now the fair is starting!" Sugar exclaimed in a high pitched voice grabbing Rory hand and running out the door.

Me and Tina look at each other and shrugged. Walking out and closing the door behind us. When we got there we saw a bunch of students and faculty members living it up. The fair was to describe in one word "lively". Music was playing by some kids that I know and there was a bunch of booths. I went over to a clothing booth and I swear I bought like ten sweater jackets. Can't go wrong with jackets. While Tina bought a bunch of Lolita items which I might borrow for a day or two. I look over and see that Sugar and Rory haven't bought anything yet. They have been just standing at the same booth for a while. I go over and look at them.

"So you guys found anything interesting yet?" I ask looking at Sugar.

"Well not for me but Rory thinks this would look great on you." she replies pointing to the small booth next to us with a bunch of jewelry. I look over to see where her hands pointing to and it's a very shiny star bracket.

I look at them kind of dumbfounded.

" Do you really think that would look good on me?" I ask.

Rory just stares at me until Sugar kinda nudges him.

"Yes...I do since you're a star and all." He says glaring at the side of Sugar's face.

I look at it. It's really not my style but i guess if it looks good on me. As I walk over and reach for the the bracelet. Someone else's hand touches the bracelet at the same time. I look up to see it's Berry. I swear she's every where, she almost ran into like ten times since I met her. I swear she's clumsy as hell after the incident with Puck as I was trying to chase Sugar out the door Berry and her friend ran into me. Apparently Berry likes strawberry smoothies because it got all over my white dress that Blaine bought me from Paris. Seven years ago...the last of it's kind ever made my Sunda Macroon. I take my hand off of the star quickly. Even though she apologized I still think she's out to get me.

"Excuse me I saw it first!" she says now looking up at me. I swear when she saw my face, her facially expression looked like Freddy Krueger was standing right in front of her.

"You can have it. It's ugly anyway. Just like your outfit." I yelled staring at her coldly.

"U-Ugly?" she yells and goes on saying more stuff to me slaps down money and takes the bracelet with her.

I watch as she walks away, the Kurt boy just stood there kind of shocked and looked at me shook his head and ran after her.

I walk pass Sugar and Rory who just stare at me I look back at them.

"Don't worry I could always get the exacted or yet even a better looking star bracelet on Ebay for five dollars!" I grin walking away.

As I start walking I become a bit dizzy.

"Are you okay what just happen back there?" Tina ask with a worried face looking at me. Apparently she saw the whole thing while she was getting a big over stuff Pikachu.

"Nothing I'm okay." I say sitting down in a chair.

"Five dollars!" A voice exclaims.

I look over to see a Hispanic girl and a white girl with a big smile.

"Oh...Santana...Brittany nice to see you again." I say giving them a half smile. They use to be my best friends until being popular happen and yadda yadda.

"Five dollars!" Santana says again.

"I'm not giving you five fuc..." before I could finish Tina handed over ten dollars to her. I looked up at her like she was crazy.

"Could you tell us both our fortune?" She begged.

" Sure why not!" Santana grinned giving Brittany the money.

"Don't forget your lines again." Brittany remarked smiling.

Santana looked up at her.

"She already knows about me remember." she commented grabbing my hand and closing her eyes.

"Oh yeah! I forgot never mind." she smiles and jiggles the money jar.

I roll my eyes, I'm feeling a little bit weak.

" Can we get this show on the road?" I frown.

Santana opens her eyes and looks me straight in the eyes.

" You will be someone new and all you thought that was true will really be old news to you." she remarked like what she just said was easy as pie.

"What? that made no god damn sense! What ever I don't feel well I'm leaving." I barked as I got up from the chair and walked away.

The last thing I remember was Tina getting her fortune told something about using less hair dye and then everything around me went black.

~ Faberry ~

"Uhh my head!" I yell holding my forehead.

"It feels like a truck just freaking ran me over!" I get up pulling the covers from over me. What happen yesterday all I remember is the carnival and boom everything when black. I hear a knocking at the main door.

"Can some one get the door?" I shout still having my eyes closed. But the knocking kept going on.

"Tina...Sugar...Mercades...maybe even Rory!" but the knocking kept continuing.

"Ugh fine I'll get it!" Still having my eyes closed.

As I opened the door. I smell blueberry muffins I look up to see a boy with great taste in clothes.

"Kurt?" I yelped looking at him in surprise.

He looked at me confused.

"Yes..it's me wow Rach you must of really not been feeling well." He said frowning.

I look at him dumbfounded...Rach? I turn around to see a living room full of showtune posters and musical stuff and a big flashy mirror with lights all around it. I run over and look at my refec...wait not mine but Berry's!

"Oh my goodness." I shriek as I faint the last words I hear before I completely black out was Kurt.

"Now that's what I call a Knockout performance Rach!..Rach?"


	5. Chapter 5

I Put a Spell on You Dear Sister and now you're Someone New

Chapter Five

~Faberry~

I could hear soft murmurs of people talking as my eyes fluttered open. The room was dark except for a small lamp emanating a soft glow. I slowly sit up taking in the surroundings. Once again I am confused as to how I got into a room that doesn't look anything like mine. Then the memories crash over me.

I shakily stand up and walk over to a mirror. Quinn Fabray's pretty face stared back at me. I am inside Quinn Fabray's body! How does that even happen? It is not like I pisssed off some witch or something. I sigh and decide to venture out some more. I need to find a way to fix this.

I look over to see the door slightly cracked open and another dull light peaking in. Soft voices float in from the crack. Whoever was talking must be beyond the door. I silently creep out towards the living area. I see the same Asian girl from earlier and…Sugar! What is she doing here? Does she know Quinn?

"I am so worried! She has been sleeping for almost two days. I just don't know what to do." The Asian girl sounds beyond worried. I kind of feel bad for her. I can tell that she must care for Quinn. But two days? Was that part of the spell or was I just that shocked?

"Don't worry. I'm sure that our dear Quinnie is perfectly fine." Sugar didn't sound concerned at all! In fact she sounded bored.

I creep a little closer but didn't make my presence known yet. I wasn't sure that I was up to acting like Quinn Fabray just yet. Even though I am a spectacular actress.

"How can you be so unconcerned? Your sister could be in a coma and dying for all you know and all you can do is sit there acting like it is an inconvenience!" Huh…so Sugar and Quinn are sisters. I didn't know that! "Show some concern."

"Please she gets a paper cut and the whole world stops to fix it, Tina. If I ended up in the hospital then no one would notice. She just fainted! It is not like she is dead! God! Stop being such a worry wart." Sugar snipped out.

Well I can tell already that there is some serious tension between the sisters. I kind of feel bad for Quinn. Having a sister that difficult must be hard.

"It is a good thing that I called Blaine! He should be here sometime tomorrow. At least someone cares about Quinn besides me!" Tina sounded beyond furious.

"Calling Blaine isn't going to do you any god damn good. It won't make Quinn wake up faster."

Blaine? Who is this Blaine? Maybe it is Quinn's boyfriend. Figures she would have some super hot boyfriend stashed away like that.

"Can you stop being so selfish for one minute? The whole world isn't about you!" Yup Tina definitely sounded pissed. I will have to remember to never anger the young Asian off.

"But it revolves around Quinn." I hear Sugar mutter.

I decide enough hiding for now. I step out of the shadows and walk into the room. And damn…their place is super nice! I am super jealous that they get this nice apartment while I am stuck in my cramped one.

"What revolves around me?" I ask playing up my bitchiness. I have to remember to act like Quinn Fabray.

"Quinn! You are awake! Thank God!" Tina runs over to me and gives me a hug.

I hug her back and awkwardly pat her back. "I'm fine, Tina. And sorry for the scare. Guess the sun just got to me."

Tina pulls away and sniffles holding back the tears in her eyes. "I'm just glad you are okay."

I just smile in return. Over Tina's shoulder I spot Sugar. She is looking at me. It is almost like she is studying me. This lasts for a few seconds before she smirks at me.

"Well our dear Quinnie is okay." She stands up and grabs her purse. "I'm off to go get my nails done." She walks out of the apartment.

"She makes me so mad. She didn't even care that you were sick." Tina let out a little huff.

I shrug and sigh. "How long have I been out?"

"Almost two days. But you didn't miss any classes so be lucky. Are you hungry?" asks Tina.

"Um…not really. I think I am just going to go back to bed." I quickly retreat back to Quinn's room.

Something was off with Sugar. The way she smirked at me. I just have this strange feeling that she knows something. Could it be? No that is ridiculous. I sit down onto the bed and run my fingers through my hair. Could sugar be the one responsible?

I lay back down on the bed suddenly feeling very sleepy. The overload of all of this new information and the situation finally catches up to me as I close my eyes.

~Faberry~

I woke up the next morning to sun shining into my eyes. I get up and rub my eyes. Today I needed to find Quinn and figure out how to fix this.

I went through my normal routine. It felt good to have some form of normalcy during this fairy tale experience. I pull my hair up into a ponytail and dress in a pale yellow dress with white flowers embroidered around the edges. I slip on some flats and run out of the apartment ignoring everyone.

It took me until lunch time to spot Quinn…or me really. Thank God I know Kurt so well. I could see them eating in our usual spot. And I have to say it is beyond weird seeing me sitting. I do have to admit that Quinn made me look amazing.

She was wearing one of my favorite outfits. I usually only wore it for special occasions. It is an off the shoulder pink shirt with a black skirt. She curled my usually straight brown hair.

I shake my head and march right over there. I need to take to Quinn and figure out what the hell is going on.

"Alright we need to talk!" I grab Quinn's elbow and drag her away.

I didn't stop until we were under a tree far away from anybody that would disturb us. Quinn yanks her elbow out of my grasp.

"What is your problem Rupaul?" she snaps out.

"My problem is that I am trapped in your body and have no way of getting out! I have things that I need to do and I can't do them in your body! All thanks to your deranged sister!" I rant. All of my frustrations just spill out now that I am face to face with Quinn.

"Wait…What? What do you mean thanks to my sister? Sugar wouldn't do this so back off." She just seemed to glare at me.

"Well when I saw her yesterday she had this weird little smirk on her face. Right now she is the only lead we have and I would really like to get my body back."

"So would I. I miss my body." Quinn sighs.

"And what is that suppose to mean? My body is wonderful! Wait…have you touched my body inappropriately? That is harassment!" I yell out.

Quinn rolls her eyes. "It is not harassment if it is your own body touching itself. And I kind of have to in order to shower and stuff so cool it."

I take a deep breath in and calm myself down. "Look we just need to figure out how to change ourselves back and then we never have to deal with each other again. So let's at least be civil with one another."

I stick out my hand. I see her debating with herself before she grabs my hand and shakes it.

"Okay good. Now since we are going to be stuck like this for a little while we need to be able to act like one another. I need a crash course in everybody important to you and I will do the same." I suggest.

"Sounds good. I already think Porcelain is a little suspicious." responds Quinn.

I groan. "Great! No one can find out! They will throw us into the loony bin faster than you can say _Wicked_."

"Oh shit." Quinn breathes out. I frown and notice that she is staring over my shoulder. I look over and see someone walking towards us. He is very attractive. He has dark curly hair, hazel eyes, and tan skin. He is wearing a black shirt and red tights pants with a matching bow tie.

"Is that your boyfriend? What was his name? Brian? No Blake!" I giggle.

Quinn glares at me. "No! That is my older brother Blaine. He is the only person that knows me better than myself."

"Oh shit!" I exclaim. My acting skills better be up to par if I am going to fool him then. "Well he is quite attractive. Is he single?"

"Don't even think it hobbit. You are not his type." Quinn says dryly.

"What does that mean? Are you saying that your brother is too good for me? I will have you know that I am super attractive and very talented." Quinn just really pisses me off.

"No I meant that he is gay. Now focus! You are supposed to be acting like me. You are an actress so you better start acting like one other wise Blaine will know!"

"Hello ladies!" Blaine greets. He pulls me into a tight hug. I hug him back. Damn! He has some nice muscles on him. He would be perfect for Kurt! Blaine finally lets go. "I'm glad to see that you are feeling well. Tina was in a panic when she called me. I was so worried that I hopped a flight back here."

I plaster a smile on my face. "Thanks for worrying but it was nothing really. Tina just worries too much."

"She said you were acting strange. Are you sure everything is all right?" I can hear the deep concern in his voice.

"Everything is fine. Just got a little too much sun. Must have made me loopy or something. Anyway, I am fine. No need to worry. You can go back to…the airport and go back." I finish lamely.

"Well since I am here I figured I would stay for a little while. Hang out with you and Sugar if she will see me."

Great! Can this situation get any worse? "That sounds great!"

"And who is this?" Blaine asks finally noticing Quinn.

"My name is Rachel Berry! I am super annoying and everyone hates me. They only like me because I am super talented. Quinn here, who is such an angel, has been tutoring me because I suck at everything else but being obnoxious." Quinn says in a super cheery voice.

I shoot her a glare that could kill. She is so paying for that!

"Oh…that is great." I can tell that Blaine just doesn't know how to respond to that. "Anyway, I was hoping to steal Quinn away and go out to eat for lunch."

"Sounds great! Just let me in part some of my fake wisdom to the wonderful and future Broadway star, Rachel Berry." I drag Quinn away.

"Listen here, Gay berry. Do not screw this up! Got out to lunch with Blaine and play it cool. We will meet up for dinner in the coffee shop that is only a few blocks away. The one you and your friend go to."

"How do you know that I go there?" I ask.

Quinn shrugs. "I see you in there. Now got it?"

I nod. "The same goes to you. Kurt isn't dumb. Just be careful. Just don't act like a bitch towards him."

I turn and walk away back over to Blaine. He smiles at me and grabs my arm.

"I was thinking of going to that place we went when I helped move you in here. What do you think?" he asks as he leads me away.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Blaine." Oh God…this is going to be way harder than I expected it to be.


	6. Chapter 6

I Put a Spell on You Dear Sister and now you're Someone New

Chapter Six

~Faberry~

As I came to I could smell a strong odor which I swear burnt the hair in my nose or should I say Rachel's.

"Oh dear goodness what is that smell! It's awful!" I yelled as I sat up fast from the couch.

"I thought that would wake you up Rach thank goodness Artie leaves his shoes on the floor." Kurt grinned throwing the shoe on the floor like it was toxic waste.

I looked at him this is really going to get some use to. I looked at my hands, when the heck was the last time Berry had a pedicure in 2000. I got up and looked in the mirror and examined my new reflection. Well I don't know how long I'm going to be in this body I guess I should at least spice up my look. At least try to make it somewhat Fabray fabulous. Wait how does Berry dress? I don't want any suspicions. I turn around to see Kurt checking his iphone; I looked at his case Oh my goodness is that a Sunda Macroon original! This boy must have good taste maybe he can help me out. I turn around and clap my hands.

"Oh Kurt dear?" I say walking towards him.

"Yes Rachel?" He said not looking up from his phone.

"I feel like I need a new look a new me." I say starting off he looked up from his phone with big eyes.

"Wait no well not really a new me…I mean I'm still me I didn't change in any type of way." He still stared at me with big eyes in silence.

"But any way I need a new look can you please help me?" I ask quickly.

He gets up from the couch just staring at me. Oh my goodness I blew it I should have known Berry would never ask for fashion help! She's been sporting her hero Mary Katherine Gallagher looks since she was two. Kurt put his hands on my shoulders which brought me from my thoughts. Is that a …tear coming from his eye?

"Rachel you don't know how much it would mean the world to me! I'm so happy your finally letting me help you!" He exclaimed in a high pitched squeal.

"Is that a tear Kurt?" I asked dumbfounded.

He wiped away the tear and led me to "my" new bedroom.

"I'm just so happy! Like since we were little you never let me touch your hair but now you're coming to me! This is like the happiest day in my life! Well graduation was but this is close!" he said pushing me down on the bed and fluffing up my hair.

"Well I feel like I just proposed to you." I laughed.

He got down on one knee and lifted up a hair curler. "Rachel Barbra Berry will you do me the honors of being my real life mannequin?" He asked putting on a nervous look.

"Humm yes I would be crazy if I didn't!" I smiled.

He got up and we both laughed as he started doing my hair. He started telling me what else we had to do to me. Maybe this won't be so bad after all I kind of like this Kurt guy so far kind of reminds me of my brother. I won't see this as a freaky accident only a vacation away from being myself.

~Faberry~

The Next day I run into Rachael well myself and my goodness the girl made me look like Big Bird 's mother she could at least made me look decent gave me a bang or something. As I walk back I look at my brother and her walk away. She better not screw it up I swear. I sit down next to Kurt and I can tell he's ready for me to spill.

"She just wanted to know did I have the same chemistry class as her she thought she saw me and wanted me and wonder should she switch out." I said digging in to my strawberry yogurt cup.

"That bitch!" He grumbles and bites a piece of his wheat BLT sandwich.

"Hey she's not that bad!" I mumbled.

He stopped mid way from biting his sandwich and looked at me.

"Oh I'm just kidding!" I laughed. "Stop looking at me like I'm the Mad Hatter or something."

He looks at me suspiciously and bites down on his sandwich.

"I wonder who that hot guy was that Fabray was with I bet that's her boyfriend." He said rolling his eyes.

"Why does everyone keep thinking that?" I mumbled with a mouth full of yogurt.

"What?" He asked with a raised eye brow.

"Oh nothing, totally go for it you two would totally be cute for each other...you're practically his type." I said superfast hoping to cover my butt.

"How would you know what his type is? How do you even know he's into guys?" He asked this time sitting his sandwich down and looking super worried. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No!" I said but I can feel my face getting red.

"Rach…are yo..."

But before he could finish I cut him off.

"Well I have to hurry and get to class see you after class for a smoothie!" I yelped throwing my food in my lunch bag and running off.

As Kurt's piercing eyes got farther away from my view I let out a sigh of relief. Thank goodness I got away before I screwed anything up! Maybe I should take my own advice that I gave Rachel.

"Don't fuck it up Fabray!"

~Faberry~

Kurt gets up from the bench and walks towards his class on the way he sees Rachel helping an Asian girl pick up her dropped books. He walks into a class and sits his books down and sighs.

"There's something different about you Rach and I'm going to totally have find out. Even if it's the last thing I do."


End file.
